


棒棒糖

by Morpheus525



Category: all 坤
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-18
Updated: 2018-05-18
Packaged: 2019-05-08 12:46:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14694522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morpheus525/pseuds/Morpheus525





	棒棒糖

蔡徐坤含着棒棒糖勾着范丞丞和Justin，脸上挂着灿烂的笑，他抽出棒棒糖，融化的糖果在他唇上留下些许痕迹，嘴唇看上去分外红润，加上糖果的润色，看起来有些亮晶晶的，让人恨不得亲一口，品尝他口中的甜蜜，站在蔡徐坤两边的范丞丞和Justin两人眼神同时暗了暗。  
晚上回到宿舍，钱正昊被娄淄博拐走了，宿舍里只剩蔡徐坤一个人，范丞丞进来时，蔡徐坤正躺在床上听着歌，嘴里半含着一根棒棒糖，看见范丞丞进来，他摘下耳机，对范丞丞笑着说：“丞丞，你来了。”范丞丞看着咬着棒棒糖，笑得毫无防备的蔡徐坤，微微垂下眼，说：“哥哥，你这个糖哪里来的，想吃~”  
“啊，这个糖么？今天拍完照后我说那个糖还挺好吃的，然后那个摄影师哥哥给的，不过没有多的了诶。”  
“没关系，我尝一下味道就好~”说罢范丞丞撤出蔡徐坤含着的棒棒糖，吻了上去，舌头探入蔡徐坤口中，不断吮吸着他的唇瓣，啧，和想象中一样甜呢。  
蔡徐坤被亲得头脑发晕，白皙的脸庞染上了淡淡的绯色，范丞丞松开他，两人唇间牵扯出一根暧昧的银丝，范丞丞轻笑一声：“好甜。”  
蔡徐坤的脸瞬间更红了：“什么呀……”  
“坤坤过分了哦，坤坤~”Justin不知什么时候进来了，并将门反锁上了，“范丞丞偷吃是不对的，你都胖了20斤了！”  
“啧啧，你哪来那么多话！”范丞丞嗤了一声。  
Justin从后面搂住蔡徐坤，温热的呼吸喷在蔡徐坤敏感的耳后，让他不由得缩了缩，Justin附在他耳后说：“哥哥，我也想吃糖~”他年龄小，此时说话还带着一种奶声奶气的撒娇的味道，手却从衣摆下探了进去，抚上了蔡徐坤柔韧的腰部，“不可以偏心哦~哥，哥~”  
说罢，勾过蔡徐坤的下巴便吻了上去，和范丞丞不同，Justin的吻更加的急切，不断地舔吻着口腔内壁，蔡徐坤被他吻得浑身无力，而范丞丞的手此时也开始在他身上游移。  
两人配合地将他的衣裤褪下，一前一后将他夹在中间，Justin含住他的耳垂，吻慢慢顺着白嫩的脖颈向下，在他背上留下一个个带着湿痕的红印，而范丞丞则是咬住他的喉结，用力吸了一下，满意的听到蔡徐坤喉间溢出的呻吟声，一只手在胸前打圈，逗弄着已经被玩弄挺立的乳粒，不时用指尖去挂弄，激起蔡徐坤一阵阵颤抖，含住另一边乳粒，不断舔咬着，口水将乳粒弄得亮晶晶的。  
蔡徐坤觉得自己就像是一条在煎锅上的鱼，全身都在散着热气，被两个弟弟玩弄着敏感点，无法控制地发出一声声呻吟。  
两人同时含住乳粒，用力吸吮着，Justin笑嘻嘻地说到：“哥哥要是会出奶就好了~”  
“嗯啊~我是男的……唔嗯……怎么会，会有奶……”蔡徐坤打了Justin一下，但此时的他被弄得浑身发软，他那点力气对于Justin来说和小猫挠痒痒一样，根本造不成影响。  
范丞丞伸手握住蔡徐坤已经硬了的性器，慢慢撸动着，腺液弄得范丞丞满手都是湿滑滑的，时不时逗弄着下面两个囊袋，Justin的手指探入后穴，还有些干涩的后穴被手指进入时的不适感让蔡徐坤微微皱了皱眉，Justin轻轻吻了吻蔡徐坤的后颈，用略带沙哑的声音说道：“哥哥，忍一忍，很快就好。”范丞丞也适时地加快了撸动的速度，并吻住了蔡徐坤，身上的快感盖过了被进入的不适，蔡徐坤很快就迷失在快感之中，时不时发出一两声呻吟。  
Justin的手指不断在后穴中抽送着，干涩的后穴慢慢湿润起来了，Justin慢慢地增加着手指，不断变换着角度戳弄着，不知戳到哪里，蔡徐坤猛地发出一声呻吟，那声音又软又媚，Justin和范丞丞对视一眼，两人同时勾起一抹笑，找到了！  
Justin不断的戳弄着那一点，甚至还时不时用手指去磨蹭那块软肉，范丞丞也一改刚才有一下没一下的抚弄，不断撸动着，还用指尖不断剐蹭敏感的头部。  
敏感点不断地被刺激着，蔡徐坤觉得整个人都被情欲包围了，后穴的水越来越多，伴随着抽插的手指发出“噗呲噗呲”的水声。  
范丞丞附到他耳边轻声说道：“哥哥，你后面被Justin玩到出水了哦~”  
“唔……不要说……太羞耻了……”  
就在蔡徐坤即将达到高潮时，两人同时停下了手，突如其来的空虚感，和从制高点摔下来的感觉让蔡徐坤有一丝茫然，随后便是难耐，白皙的身躯不断扭动着磨蹭着两人。  
“嗯啊……不够……就差一点……给，给我……”  
“哥哥想要什么？说出来就给你。”范丞丞压低声音在蔡徐坤耳边说道，声音里透着隐忍。  
“要，要你们，呜呜……难受……”蔡徐坤被情欲折磨的眼泪不受控制地流了下来。  
话音刚落，后穴便被Justin的性器填满了，没有预警，就这么直直地顶到了最里面最敏感的那一点，柔软的穴肉被性器突然撑开到最大，仿佛能感受到性器上的纹路，蔡徐坤张开嘴发出如同从喉间挤出来的一丝呻吟，显然是爽到了，仿佛被挠到了身体里最痒的那一处，前面的性器不断溢出白浊的液体。  
“哥哥，真是淫荡啊，才刚进入就射了呢~”  
蔡徐坤刚想反驳，便被范丞丞的性器堵住了嘴，“哥哥帮丞丞舔舔吧~”少年的声音带着情欲，有一丝丝沙哑，有些撩人，又似撒娇，“今天看到哥哥吃棒棒糖是我们就想这么干了呢。”  
蔡徐坤努力含住范丞丞的性器，舌头讨好一般舔舐着性器的顶端，他微微抬头看了范丞丞一眼，眼里含着雾气，还带着一丝情欲，范丞丞被他这一眼刺激到了，扶着蔡徐坤的头在他嘴里抽送着，蔡徐坤被他顶得只能发出呜呜的声音。身后Justin也开始不断地肏弄，每一次都会顶到蔡徐坤最敏感的那一处，快感不断充斥着蔡徐坤的大脑，此时他已无法思考了。  
高潮的瞬间，后穴猛地收缩，绞紧Justin的性器，喉间不断滚动，不断刺激着范丞丞，两人对视一眼同时加快了速度，范丞丞猛地抽出性器射了出来，精液喷了蔡徐坤一脸，白浊挂在他精致潮红的脸上，神色透着迷茫，莫名地有种淫糜的味道，而Justin在他后穴大力抽插了十几下后，射在了里面，滚烫的精液烫的蔡徐坤一哆嗦，脑子里就像炸开了烟花一般。  
蔡徐坤靠在Justin怀里微微喘息着。  
“哥哥，还没结束呢，可不能这么早休息啊~现在到我了。”  
范丞丞伸手将蔡徐坤捞过来，性器直接破开湿软的后穴，范丞丞躺在他床上，骑乘的姿势让他的性器进入得更深，蔡徐坤被刺激得挺起腰，探长了脖颈，张开嘴却发不出声音，随即软了身子趴在了范丞丞身上。  
范丞丞笑着说：“哥哥，想舒服就自己动哦~”-  
蔡徐坤想撒撒娇混过去，他真的没力气了，可范丞丞就是一动不动，后穴越来越痒，他没办法只能自己扭动着，可没几下，就腰肢酸软提不起力气，而且始终不得要领，越来越难耐，蔡徐坤难受的不行，委屈地掉着泪：“呜呜……没力，力了……呜嗯……难受……够不着嗯啊……”  
“那哥哥我来帮你，一会你可要补偿我哦~”Justin从后面提起蔡徐坤，然后猛地将他松开，范丞丞同时向上顶。  
“啊啊啊啊啊啊~太多了~不行……太刺激了……嗯啊！”  
快感刺激地蔡徐坤睁大双眼，眼泪和津液不受控制的留下，眼角泛着红，俨然一副被彻底肏开了的模样。大腿内侧的肌肉不受控制地抽搐着。  
Justin和范丞丞两人配合着一边肏弄这，一边刺激着他身上其他敏感点。  
“这下，可没有你退缩了哦，哥哥~”  
夜还长着呢……

-END-


End file.
